Fallschrimjägergewher 42
The Fallschirmjägergewehr 42, or FG 42 for short, was a semi-automatic or fully automatic rifle that was designed for and deployed by German airborne forces or Fallschirmjäger. The FG 42 fired the same 7.92x57mm round as the MG 42 and the Kar 98k in 10 or 20-round detachable magazine that attached to the side of the weapon. Due to the size and the power of the round used and rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute, the weapon became very difficult to control when fired on the fully-automatic mode, despite it's inline stock, semi-auto and burst-fire were used when the weapon was fired from the shoulder. The FG 42 is not very common, however, like STG 44, this weapon has a huge fear factor, and very innovative for its time. This weapon in reality was very rare to find on the battlefield, along with other weapons like the Gewehr 43 and Gewehr 41 due to the massive allied bombing raids on German weapons and munitions factories. In total, about 7000~8000 FG 42s were made, and even fewer has seen combat. The FG 42 you find is actually the later "Generation 2" model, it has a more common pistol grip, while the Gen 1 FG 42 has a unique pistol grip similar to Luger pistol. The most real-life FG 42s are equipped with bi-pod, detachable bayonet, and a detachable 4x scope. Suggested Tactics in Gameplay The FG 42 made it's first (and so far only) appearance in the series in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood used by German paratroopers and by them only, in the mid to later levels. And in the skirmish mode, carried by a playable German player. So far the weapon appears in Earned in Blood only. The player never starts a level with a FG 42 in the unmodded version of Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood, but can pick up scoped and non-scoped versions from fallen enemy soldiers. This weapon has even worse recoil than the StG 44, continuously shaking as you fire it so again, moderate your bursts. Like a MG, you can easily suppress enemies with this, but don't spray it as its magazine is fairly standard for a light machine-gun. Its big caliber makes it powerful, 3 hits, which is not an issue if you fire in bursts, will result in a kill, headshot will be fatal in one hit, which is very useful in close quarters, it is sometimes deadlier than BAR. It is, though uncommon, the most versatile weapon in game. The gun works best in close ranges and is especially useful for flanking enemies. Four bursts or so should be more than enough to take a Kraut down with this weapon. This weapon is not available in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. When this weapon has a scope equipped however, its ability is completely altered. The scoped FG 42 is easily the most versatile weapon in the whole game as its twin abilities of power at close range and a distance make it a bonus, especially for players who can fire one or two round bursts and it can be used as sniper rifle as it is still powerful at long distance. The only downfall is that the scope often veers off-course while you're trying to steady it, and since the enemies knows to take cover, sniping opportunity is not a lot in game. Its a good weapon to be picked up anyway. While in the hand of the enemies, the FG 42 is very lethal, don't attempt to strom the enemy squad armed with FG 42 without bringing out the assault team with you and have them suppressed, you have to be careful even they are pinned, the FG 42 can mow you down almost as fast as MG 42, while you approach from most sides. ru:FG-42 category:Weapons Category:German Weapons